Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat A
Heat A of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the first of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode was originally broadcast on May 6, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on May 24, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Chaos 2 (1) vs Storm Force Storm Force initially held back, but when finally faced with the reigning champion, its flipper activated without being underneath Chaos 2. In return, Chaos 2 unleashed a flip and hurled Storm Force onto its back. Storm Force's barrel shape allowed it to roll back onto its wheels. Chaos 2 quickly followed up by hurling Storm Force through the air once more and causing it to land heavily, before rolling it once more. The two-pronged attack resulted in something exploding in side Storm Force, and it began to emit smoke. Chaos 2 lined up another attack, getting underneath the side of Storm Force, but didn't flip it. Storm Force attacked in return by whacking Chaos 2's side armour with the pickaxe, but nothing more. This was only a temporary respite, however, as Chaos 2 came in and thrust Storm Force over several times, before tumbling it into Matilda's CPZ. However, just as the House Robot closed in with its flywheel, Chaos 2 flipped Storm Force up and out of the way, taking a direct hit from the flywheel instead, causing the first seed to beat a hasty retreat. Although Storm Force was able to escape Matilda's CPZ, its drive motors burnt out and it was unable to move, despite its weapons still working to good capabilities. Chaos 2 was able to flip Storm Force broadside until it landed on the pit, which Chaos 2 then activated, leaving Storm Force to sink into oblivion. Winner: Chaos 2 S.M.I.D.S.Y. (24) vs Obsidian Obsidian struck with its axe, jumping off the mark quicker than S.M.I.D.S.Y., but the Cyberspace seed was too durable and quick to sustain serious damage. Obsidian continued to strike with its axe, whilst S.M.I.D.S.Y. positioned itself beside Obsidian and shunted it over a CO2 geyser. S.M.I.D.S.Y. ran into Obsidian with its disc, pushing it into Sergeant Bash. There were now gouges in Obsidian's armour, and it was seemingly unable to drive anywhere but in large circles. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed Obsidian away from Matilda and Bash, opening its jaws in an attempt to tip over its foe and end the battle, but was unsuccessful. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then managed to wedge Obsidian under the angle grinder, where Refbot counted it out. Refbot finished his count, and Bash pulled Obsidian free of the wall. Matilda demonstrated her new flywheel by carving through Obsidian's armour effortlessly. It was finally positioned on the floor flipper and thrown, finalising its defeat. Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y. T-Bone vs 8645T 8645T was the early aggressor, but was unsuccessful with its attempted flip and multiple axe attacks. T-Bone then ran into 8645T's wheel, but was unable to cause terminal damage as the disc's teeth had bent upon impact, jamming and disabling the weapon. 8645T landed a series of flips, none of which were able to tip T-Bone onto its back. T-Bone trundled across the arena and activated the pit as its only option. 8645T rushed across and attacked, piercing its axe weapon on T-Bone's top. Both robots attempted to push the other into the pit, with 8645T still pinning T-Bone with its weapon, but were both unsuccessful in this and the match went to the judges. Winner: 8645T The Steel Avenger vs The Tartan Terror For some reason, The Tartan Terror started the battle up against the arena wall and initially struggled to move away from it, slamming into an angle grinder in the process. Finally, it moved away and drove towards The Steel Avenger, which struck twice with its axe and rammed it aside. It was then caught against Sir Killalot, and took more punishment from the axe of The Steel Avenger. The Steel Avenger rammed hard with its battering ram head, and The Tartan Terror was knocked out by the impact. The Steel Avenger then used its lifter twice, bouncing the Scottish robot up and down, unable to flip it. The Steel Avenger rammed The Tartan Terror into Shunt, where the barrel was punctured by the two machines' axes. Shunt then slammed The Tartan Terror against the side wall, propping it up at an awkward angle, where it sat until Killalot freed it. Refbot counted out The Tartan Terror, eliminating it. The Tartan Terror's kilt was set on fire, which then inadvertently attached itself to Shunt, so both robots appeared to burn. The Tartan Terror was hurled by the floor flipper. Sir Killalot then repositioned it on the floor flipper for a further two flips, before the battle was ended. Winner: The Steel Avenger Semi-Finals Chaos 2 (1) vs The Steel Avenger The two robots swerved around each other, and attacked head-on. The Steel Avenger's axe had just landed on the top of Chaos 2's rear panel, as Chaos 2 managed to flip its enemy a split second later. Before The Steel Avenger could self-right, Chaos 2 attacked and hurled it across the floor again. The Steel Avenger managed to right itself, before Chaos 2 and The Steel Avenger attacked each other head-on again, with the same result as before, except Chaos 2 avoided the axe. The Steel Avenger was slow to self-right again, which allowed Chaos 2 to come in with another flip, resulting in The Steel Avenger flying several feet into the air and across the arena floor. More flips followed, with The Steel Avenger unable to bring its weapons into play, but succeeding in self-righting each time. Eventually, The Steel Avenger landed another axe blow, this time down the side of Chaos 2's flipper, but as usual Chaos 2 flipped it, pulling the axe out of Chaos 2's body and causing it to once more land on its back. Chaos 2 continued its onslaught against The Steel Avenger, repeatedly getting beneath The Steel Avenger's clearance. Chaos 2 and The Steel Avenger's battle moved into an unoccupied CPZ. The Steel Avenger rammed against Chaos 2, broadside on, which flicked it up and onto its side. The Steel Avenger self-righted, but landed straight back on Chaos 2's flipper. Chaos 2 then charged into the side wall and flicked The Steel Avenger onto the corner. The Steel Avenger teetered, and then fell out of the arena, landing on one of the studio lights. Winner: Chaos 2 After the battle, Team Chaos was presented with the wrecked light which bore the following jovial message from the crew. S.M.I.D.S.Y. (24) vs 8645T 8645T attempted a quick snap of the axe but missed its opponent. 8645T managed to clamp its axe weapon down onto S.M.I.D.S.Y. at the second time of asking, but was out-pushed by the smaller machine, with repeated axe blows doing little to deter the 24th seed. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed 8645T into the side wall, where Shunt axed and lifted it, allowing S.M.I.D.S.Y. to get beneath its ground clearance. S.M.I.D.S.Y. used its jaws as a lifter in order to keep 8645T from landing on its wheels. 8645T was attacked by Shunt and Killalot and eventually freed when Killalot plucked it out and dropped it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. leaped back onto the offensive, using its jaws as a lifter to push 8645T onto its side. Unable to self-right, 8645T flailed on the flame pit and was counted out. Sir Killalot carried it to the floor flipper, but allowed 8645T to land on its wheels and flee. However, the battle was already decided, and S.M.I.D.S.Y. went through to the heat final. Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y. Final Chaos 2 (1) vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. (24) Original battle Both robots charged in and Chaos 2 got its first flip on S.M.I.D.S.Y., throwing it into the air twice. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then drove up the front of Chaos 2, and although S.M.I.D.S.Y. was positioned favourably for a flip, Chaos 2 decided against it. Instead, Chaos 2 charged towards the arena wall, where its flipper exploded into life, hurling S.M.I.D.S.Y. up against the wall and throwing Chaos 2 itself into the air. Chaos 2 positioned itself for a second Out of the Arena flip, but threw itself over in the process. Chaos 2 attempted to right itself twice, but it couldn't self-right due to damage caused by S.M.I.D.S.Y. . Chaos 2 only vented gas without landing on its wheels. Both robots were unable to move, and cease was called early. According to Andy Pugh of the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team, S.M.I.D.S.Y. fell down from the wall after 30 seconds had elapsed, and proceeded to pit Chaos 2. As this had occurred after 30 seconds, however, this was ignored, and so the battle was restarted. Also, Team Chaos was permitted to repair the damage S.M.I.D.S.Y. had done to the flipper before the rematch. Rematch A more cautious S.M.I.D.S.Y. sped around Chaos 2 rather than making frontal assaults. It got beneath Chaos 2's ground clearance, but did not press home its advantage. Chaos 2 flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y., but the invertible machine could merely continue its attack. Chaos 2 flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. into Sir Killalot, who sliced S.M.I.D.S.Y. with its large pincer. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was showing no signs of life, and Chaos 2 positioned it against the side wall once again. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was finally hurled out of the arena and Chaos 2 claimed the heat. Heat Winner: Chaos 2 Trivia *The heat that began the Fifth Wars featured a series high of five newcomer teams to Robot Wars, although only 8645T made it past Round 1. *The Steel Avenger was one of three unseeded Series 4 heat finalists that competed in the Fifth Wars, and suffered as a consequence; crashing out to the number one seed Chaos 2 in only the second round. *This episode contained the first broadcast of a battle being restarted in Robot Wars history. *In addition, Heat A of the Fifth Wars was the first heat in which a robot achieved Out of the Arena flips in two consecutive battles. **It was also the first episode to have more than one battle containing an Out of the Arena. *Team Chaos was mentioned as reaching the final of Series 2 but they lost in the heat final with Chaos and actually reached the final in Series 1 with Robot The Bruce. *This heat featured the first of three occasions where the top and bottom seeds fought each other. **It was the only one of those battles that occurred outside a grand final and the only one where the top seed was victorious. *The three veterans in this heat (Chaos 2, The Steel Avenger and S.M.I.D.S.Y.) also appeared in the first episode of Extreme Series 1. *Upon entering the arena, Stuart McDonald introduced Storm Force as "Storm". *8645T's team introduction provided a continuity error, as the team directly named their first round opponent T-Bone, but the introduction was not used until its second round fight with S.M.I.D.S.Y.. Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA